


Memories and Apologies

by obliviion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Gen, I HAVE LIKE 40 HIGH DMG WEAPONS YOU ASSHOLE, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, WHY IS MY LIKE 47 DMG FLAMEBLADE NOT ENOUGH TO FUCKING KILL YOU, and also im sad, and larceny if ur reading this, because im mad at the lynel at the ruins place, enjoy your angst bitches, fuck you to that ONE FUCKING WHITE LYNEL, fun fact im writing this purely out of spite, i have pent up anger, i just write horrible angst, its not worth it i promise, link is a he/they and you can fight me on this, please do not go through my ao3 account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviion/pseuds/obliviion
Summary: Link was always too brash, too quick to throw themself into situations. He always thought he could escape with Mipha's Grace.but no apologies or wishing would reverse the battle he'd thrown themselves into this time
Relationships: Link & Zelda
Kudos: 7





	Memories and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> hi larceny if youre reading this pls don't stalk my ao3 acc i just post cringey angst thanks ily /p and haha enjoy my shittily written angst. no i do not regret this. constructive criticism welcome! btw if the formatting looks weird it's because i dont know how to do italics on here

Link…Link….wake up…Wake up, Link!

Wake up!

The boy opened his eyes to see an empty shrine.

Immediately a feeling of wrongness rushed to him. He needed to find them — where were they?! He needed to find them! They were in danger! Urbo…Urb…a name? Did he have a name? Did he have a face? Who were they…

“Link…take the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal.”

A rough shirt and pants in a chest. He needed those. He thinks. He’s not sure. What does he need? What do humans need? What is a human?

“Link…go forth…and save…Hyrule…go now!”

An old man. A stone monster. Friends? No, not friends. They didn’t like him. They would throw rocks and sticks at him when he got too close to their odd little makeshift camps. 

The first time he ever truly remembered anything…was when he first saw the Guardian.

Link was trying to find the Ja Baji shrine, he thinks the old man called it that, right? 

Hey…would it be so bad if I…stayed…I’m just a ghost out of her grave….

What was that? 

He turned around, but saw no one. Feeling creeped out, he edged further into the ruins…

And that was when it happened.

The odd mechanical thing, moss-covered and ancient, rose up, its torso twisting until a rolling too-blue eye was looking directly at him.

A blinking red dot appeared on his chest.

Frozen. Something held him in place. What to do? Run? He couldn’t…Zelda! He needed to get Zelda! They were supposed to protect the princess…

It happened so suddenly.

He felt a presence beside him. Then pain. 

Flaring pain, their heart being ripped out of their chest. Their throat sealing up. Darkness…

It is my pleasure…

A woman? A … Zora? 

Then all they knew was that they were up and running, running, dodging blasts, their heart pounding in their chest, fear closing up their throat. 

He didn’t stop running until he reached the forest.

. . . . . 

He learned that the thing was called a Guardian. The old man was the king, just another person he’d failed, another person looking down upon them, telling them of their failures…

Zelda. He needed to find her…He needed to save her.

He never should have gone to the ruins.

He never should have found that lynel…

He should have run.

Should have.

Should have.

If he’d been faster, if he’d done something, Hyrule would be safe. If he’d waited for Mipha’s Grace to recharge. If he hadn’t been so stupid…

But it was due to his stupidity, his own heroism, that he lay here, bleeding out in the snow.

Lay here too weak to move.

Lay here with no one coming to save them.

As the darkness closed in, he sent a silent apology to the kingdom he’d failed.

To the kingdom he couldn’t even remember…

I’m…sorry…

**Author's Note:**

> this is an accurate representation of what happens everytime i try to go to those ruins in lanayru or wherever it is. lynels are harder to kill than the final boss AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN CLASSED AS A BOSS ENEMY THEY HAVE 5000 HP WHAT THE FUCK


End file.
